Pirata
Pirata foi um tipo de organização de pessoas que realizavam uma atividade de pirataria. Aparições * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte II'' *''Thrawn, Parte III'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * * *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doutora Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Parte II'' * *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * * * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Parte I'' *''Star Wars'': Episode IX *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4'' *Pirate's Price}} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * ; images #8, 11-13 * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências